


非典型应激

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: ⚠️1.捏造过去，私设如山，设定在困普斯医生离开后的事……2.cp倾向写的时候没偏向（。）就，管它是不是了……tag打两个会有点混乱就选了Gen3.写的很混乱，谨慎阅读（本质只是想探讨一下记忆链（？）
Kudos: 2





	非典型应激

事情发生得很突然，梅丽还没来得及处理她受到的信息冲击，眨眼间她就来到了葬礼上。  
或许我应该把头发染成黑色或者白色或者黄色再出现在这里......她远远地站在人群中，口中空无一物，只能咬到自己的舌头。  
困普斯医生死了。作为一个私家侦探，最最遗憾的是，她插不了手。拜托，她才从另一个地方跑回来不过刚接回那只张牙舞爪的小坏蛋，结果拿起电话立刻就听到了死亡宣告。她都不知道怎么保持脑子空空还能准确到达这片墓园的，现在祷告结束后她又和所有困普斯医生生前的朋友们站在一起向她告别——她是想说，这一切都太快了，快到她来不及把任何东西塞进她的记忆链里。  
梅丽看着运送遗体的车从视野中消失，现在她可以更新了：死亡，困普斯。有别的东西吗？天空还挺晴朗，毕竟前天的天气预报说未来的一周都不会有雨......

第一个被她用死亡联系上的事还是隔壁邻居家的猫被碾死了，她刚出门手上拿的吐司差点也掉到马路上被卷入轮胎下，那个时候小梅丽才八岁。死亡差不多也在她记忆链的前端，现在它完美闭合了。  
在梅丽分神的时候小南瓜跳上来打翻了她的咖啡杯，幸好她的睡衣还晾在洗衣机旁。梅丽换了衣服重新坐上床，一张这间房屋内最奢侈的东西，其次是令人异常舒适的摇椅，她总是精神不济，尽管睡了很多但看起来依旧疲倦。今天梅丽是真的被累惨了，说不上是什么原因，她只是去参加了一个葬礼。现在她神情恍惚，似乎什么东西从指尖不受控地流过。她躺在一片平软的河床上，许许多多的词汇从身下淌走，随便掬一捧都会倒映出那些场景，她在某个墨西哥餐厅，在地下停车场，或者哪栋建筑里......  
困普斯真的会在她的记忆里永远鲜活吗？梅丽不是很确定。她没办法问这条河什么时候会从源头枯竭。她每日都在检阅，目前还没异样，但梅丽难免忍不住担心，包括困普斯在内，她还有许多不想遗忘的事情。就像她经常和别人解释的那样，记忆链是她用来记东西的方法，至于她本人是否失去了自然遗忘的能力，连她自己也不知道。可能她只是忘得更慢，某一天在温暖的壁炉旁喝着热可可打瞌睡，然后那些人和事就与棉花糖一起融化掉了。

“这里是梅丽。”她接到一个陌生电话，不过她是被小南瓜吵醒的，顺手在胳膊上写了*猫粮*。  
“嗯，我是说，你想来看看档案，案子情况之类的吗？“对方的声音有些昏沉，和她的大脑一样。“我知道你，梅丽。”  
她意识到他是在说他们共同的朋友。  
“为什么不呢？我是说，我能看？”  
“你有权知道发生了什么......况且你也是一位侦探，我觉得你会愿意的。”  
“我本来都做好一无所知独自悲伤的打算了。”梅丽说。“我会花点时间过来。”  
其实今天不宜出门。在她辗转反侧的时候她把记忆链全部打散了，正在从中收集相关联的东西把它们塞进分类小盒子里。因为梅丽实在太困了，她还没收拾好就陷入睡眠。现在她的脑子里很乱，乱得像一锅搅开的海鲜锅，汤淹没了一切的食材并且深不见底。  
她抓起鞋柜上的记号笔出门，所有的记忆瞬息涌来，她自己也被淹没了。等她再睁开眼睛，阳光并没有那么炫目。车辆和人群穿过，梅丽躲到路边打了一辆出租车，暂时喘了口气。  
/“去哪里喝一杯吗？”  
“不了，我只想回家睡觉，而且晚回去我的猫会毁了我的床单。”  
出租车喇叭的声音，还有摩托发动机，那个声音非常讨厌。  
“可以在你家喝一杯，我想你的猫至少不会毁了我。”  
“我家只有一个摩卡壶，而且坏了，应该是我弄坏的。”  
她从包里拿出两罐酒精饮料，难怪刚才听到什么在碰撞。  
包装是黑色和很深的褐色，看起来其实更像咖啡。生产日期是六月，她把这东西放在办公室的抽屉里快小半年了，可能不怎么好喝。/  
梅丽下了车。她的记忆还没出问题，这让她感觉轻松了一点。而且事实证明那瓶饮料确实像咖啡和黑啤的结合体，那种独特的味道还能在她口腔中发酵。  
于是梅丽在*猫粮*下面写上*罐装怪味饮料*，她希望这能对她的回忆和整理能提供一点帮助。

/“那个时候我还在上大学，我们的教授找了个机会让我们看点别的，比如需要被法医经手的尸体，我还解剖过。其实和平常的那些没有太大区别，他们受的伤不一样。”  
“但是后来你还是转专业了？”  
“是的梅丽，如你所见。现在你能和我说说关于尸斑的成因吗？”  
“背诵的东西永远考不倒我，困困。”  
那是第一个有被害人的案子。迪兰警探把白布揭开，男人身体苍白，有美黑痕迹。尸斑出现在背，腰和臀部两侧，沉淀于四肢最低部。排除转移的可能，他遇害后仰面平卧。他只是像被丢垃圾一样重重地落地了。  
“尸斑的形成是死亡后由于血液不再循环，它们缺乏动力于是在重力影响下沿着血管网坠积于尸体低下部位......“  
“不得不说你算一个好学生，尽管你一直在打瞌睡。”/  
梅丽在怪味饮料下写上*尸斑*，她预感她还会写很多看起来很专业的名词，因为困普斯在这方面说得太多了。  
/“我不是来学习当外科医生的。”  
“好吧。不过梅丽，为了学这一门课程，我看的书可不止这个范围。”  
“学位证是这样，我们都知道。我也看了很多关于法条的乱七八糟的东西。”/  
还好过了一段时间她就没有那么严格了，可能也是因为关系变好了。  
她写了*外科医生*，犹豫了一会儿又擦掉了。这几句话她斟酌着该不该重新放进她的记忆链里，如果她太过于贪心的话，迟早有一天她会在清理日发现没有多余的空间给她人生后半部分用了，而她的大脑负重过多很难像平常那样转动起来。  
梅丽稍微有些失落。不过她今天一直都这副表情，再加上他们对她的胳膊有点敬而远之，没人发现她的情绪。

“没有验尸报告吗？”  
“今天才第二天，只有几张不完整的。”  
他们都知道的事，家属执意下葬了。  
“我做私家侦探已经很久了，我对突发疾病这个词过敏。”梅丽说。“但我希望这次是真的。”  
她喝了一点警局里的咖啡，比她自己煮的更苦一点。那之后她买了一个新的摩卡杯，现在看起来只会在厨房的壁柜里吃灰。  
“我能见见她吗？”  
“这边。”  
他们谁都没动。梅丽把纸杯丢掉。“额......我忘了。”  
这句话从她嘴里说出来还蛮搞笑的，她会打十分。  
“她说你的记忆力好于世界上百分之九十的人，我猜你没机会亲手掀开白布也是一件好事。”  
梅丽知道一般突发疾病的死状都不会好到哪里去，或者说和非自然死亡一样，不会在尸体上呈现多祥和的表情。  
“我希望她在我的头脑里直接转变为一捧土。”否则接下来很多个工作日她都会想起困普斯，这可真够折磨，幸好她不是干刑侦的，也不当医生。  
他们在门前别过。这次梅丽打算步行去医院看看，再随便去哪儿走走。

/“你家也是在那个方向吗？”  
“我还以为你知道。上次我就在你后面结果错过了那班车。”  
“是你注意力并不集中的错。下一次试试跑起来怎么样？你的运动量同样让人担忧。”  
“我已经向奥运委员会提出照顾猫应当也算一项体育竞技类运动了。”  
踢到一个透明塑料盒，看起来像是装小三明治用的，盖子上还有一点乳白色的色拉酱。困普斯把它捡起来送进垃圾口，她拿冰淇淋之前没忘记酒精消毒。  
她的冰淇淋是开心果和坚果奶油味，插了三根百奇。/

/“有点想跳槽了，即便和死人打交道比活人轻松多了。”  
“深有同感。所以去哪儿喝一杯吗？”  
“你家除了咖啡还有别的？”  
“楼下就是商场......好困。”  
“你把所有东西的位置都记住了？”  
“是啊，这很轻松，而且很方便。饮料在食品区对面，找酒的话从进去的方向第三排，你喜欢喝的那种在货架上第四层，中间的位置。”  
“哇哦......你为什么会想当侦探。”  
“老实说我不太知道，并不是说我对职业的事很迷茫......很自由对吧？我不适合体制工作。”  
“想了想好像确实。你有想过参加什么，达人秀？”  
“你是认真的吗？”/

/“梅丽，你有什么喜欢的花吗？”  
“可能红色吧，我也不清楚。你有什么好建议？”/  
梅丽乱糟糟的头发被吹得更像鸟窝。她歪歪扭扭地写上*黄玫瑰*，在右手的手腕。她把袖子放下来，她才走到墓园，在清一色的黄白中添上自己的一份。她好像除了双手就没地方可写了，但是倘若出汗就更糟糕了。  
她在手心涂涂画画，完了自己也看不出是什么。梅丽努力地揉掉那些墨水，她的每一个指尖现在都被蹭地通红。她开始脱力了，头脑变得迟钝，记忆更加紊乱。想从记忆链里拼凑出一个完整的人实在太费精神，之前她从来没有尝试过。它们就是一盘被她用词语串起来的散沙，装在透明的玻璃瓶里。她给部分属于困困的沙粒做了标记，但还有许多许多等待她捻在指腹间端详。  
小南瓜没有闹她。梅丽把*游戏币*，*大乌鸦*，*土耳其进行曲*等等抄到本子上。她开了两罐预调酒继续在脑中深挖，直到小南瓜趴在她的餐盘前喵喵叫，她才想起来忘记猫粮的事了。  
/“你的猫好像怕我。有猫零食吗？”  
“对她不是很管用。你大概也不用理她，记得看好包。”  
困普斯坐在沙发上，沙发在她的办公室里，办公室在公园中。路过的那群人有的是在水族馆，有的是在书店，还有两个修理工。  
“梅丽......”她说：“紫罗兰或者玫瑰类的，有谁不喜欢玫瑰吗？”  
“我本质很冷淡的，我没有节目效果。”  
“你的咖啡溢出来了。不是因为走神，你加太多水了。”  
“心内部被心间隔分为互不相通的左右两半......嘿，我真的有必要知道这个吗？”  
“委托人可真惨，你可以尝试委婉点告诉她，不过也要突出那个男的是个人渣。”  
“下水道堵住了，所以你最好换一个地方喝酒。”  
“生日快乐，如果今天是你的生日。”/  
她的身体往右前方倾斜直接栽进了地毯里，发出沉闷的一声响。小南瓜伏低前身发现没有任何事发生，除了她的主人睡在了地上。

/“梅丽？”困普斯把她搬到沙发上，在她的摇晃下她似乎终于睡醒了。梅丽觉得额头一阵发痛，她肯定是在做什么事的时候倒下去了。  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“你没关门......我来拿车钥匙，你还记得这件事吗？”  
“我当然记得......”梅丽含糊地回答她，坐起来从沙发垫下摸到那个金属物。小南瓜把困普斯的包一阵乱捣，在她们收整后才发现似乎有漏网之鱼。  
已经九点了。困普斯加完班到她家，然后发现大门非常欢迎地开着，梅丽和她的猫都在饿肚子。她的冰箱里只有一些微波炉食品和饮料。困普斯拿了两盒芝士通心粉和气泡水，梅丽把猫粮夹上放在高处。  
“真够恐怖的，我还以为发生命案了。”  
“哈——唔......这种情况一般不会发生......我在清洁我的大脑。这挺累的，就这样了。”她用塑料叉子拨弄黏糊糊的意面，奶酪粉有点咸咸的。  
“清洁你的大脑？”  
“记忆链的容量是有限的，我会定期清查。大概就是定期杀毒删掉占内存的东西之类的。”  
困普斯问：“不过被你记住的一般是挺重要的东西吧？”  
“这倒不一定......有一小部分有时效性，过了那几天就没用了。其他的，一般人只会记重要的东西......对我来说记忆实在太容易了，只有删除的时候我才有筛选。”梅丽说，“我只有选择性忘掉了。”  
“令人印象深刻。”她拉开易拉罐喝了两口，泡沫在嘴里很快就化了。“有意思。梅丽，你会区分重要的和不重要的吗？”  
“当然会，我已经当清洁工好多年了。”  
“假设你会自然遗忘的话，会对所有记忆无差别攻击吗？我是说，像我，很多印象深刻的事情就会留下来，细枝末节就会自动消失。”  
“要是有什么不该忘的消失了那怎么办？”  
“那可能只有给自己暗示了......不重要的看得很轻的才会想不起来。”  
梅丽笑了笑。“那你的车钥匙看起来也没有多重要。你的理论是完全错误的。”  
困普斯看起来像是拿她没办法。“所以说是心理暗示......”/

她睁开眼，所幸睡着前给猫添了粮。小南瓜坚持不懈地舔她的脸，梅丽从地上起来环顾了一圈四周，似乎没有发生任何事，试了试大门也紧闭着。她摸了摸她的好姑娘，但实在挤不出什么精力去想别的。梅丽再一次倒在她的床上。她睡了整整十三个小时，本子的那几页被小南瓜蹂躏出几道抓痕，字迹甚至有些模糊不清。  
唯一好起来的大概是她在阳台吹脑袋的时候没有再自动跳转那些记忆碎片了。她应该多睡会儿，休息到宕机为止。  
舌尖上传来熟悉的苦味，不是酒精是咖啡。梅丽侦探美好的一天又开始了，就从看自己的手臂开始。她花了大概几周的时间整理记忆链，终于把所有的浅金色沙粒都放在了一个瓶子里。梅丽还想了一会儿把这个瓶子安置在哪儿。或许需要用保险箱锁起来，密码就刻在箱子上面。或者搞成一个水晶球，摇一摇里面就会像雪一样纷飞，直接摆在床头柜。  
她在街上走了一会儿，好像那些额外负担都被删除了，连脚步也轻快了一些。虽然她仍然担心关于记忆的事情，不过遗忘是人之常情，这不能怪她，困困会体谅她的难处。  
她会在她的记忆里永远鲜活，至少当下是。就算再过几十年，梅丽仍然拥有比普通人更多的东西，这样大概就足够了。而且像她说的一样，她当然明白什么是重要部分。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
